


This Night on Christmas Eve

by Eggsyobsessed



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Children, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Traditions, perciwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: It's Eggsy and Percival's first Christmas with their adopted child, and they are making memories and traditions on Christmas eve.
Relationships: Percival/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50





	This Night on Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/gifts).



“Smells like Christmas biscuits in here!” Eggsy called out as he closed the door.

He stomped the snow off his boots, and unwound the royal blue knitted scarf his mum made, and shook the winter weather off of him. She had been trying out different crafts to tie up her time, now that Daisy was in school, and Eggsy had received a plethora of hats, gloves, and scarves. Her next big project was a blanket, one that would depict the colors of the newly decorated room upstairs. It was all greens, blues, and dinosaurs for a special little person who joined the Unwin-Morton household.

It was Christmas Eve and he had an emergency client come into Kingsman for a fix before a big Christmas party; Eggsy didn't mind, even as Harry insisted he'd go in but it was Eggsy's client, and left him enough time to head home and spend the rest of the evening with his family.

Eggsy had managed to shrug out of his coat and peeked around an archway, looking for his two favorite men, but coming up empty. He did crack a smile when he spotted Archie, his husband’s Doberman, sleeping soundly beneath their decorated White Fir Christmas tree. He could hear the rustling of bowls, a little voice grumbled in frustration - something about not the right color - echoing down the hall where the scent of freshly baked biscuits wafted through. His eyes scanned the sitting room, sure he would find JB, but not surprised that he located him in the kitchen, under one of the bar stools lined along the kitchen island, likely hoping for a small hand to drop some scraps.

“You two have been busy!” Eggsy exclaimed.

A once clean kitchen appears as if a bakery exploded in there; marble countertop littered with various Christmas sugar biscuit cutouts, bowls of homemade icing in all the colors of the rainbow, and his two favorite people hard at work.

“Gotta make the treats for Santa, daddy.” Came the reply of their 6 year old son. Who is sitting with his feet tucked under him, and taking his job of icing biscuits very seriously.

The name still tugged at Eggsy’s heart; for the first 7 months since the adoption was granted, Eggsy and his husband were just that: Eggsy and Oliver. It wasn’t until the last month did Sam feel comfortable enough to call Eggsy daddy, and Percival papa; they treasured every moment he did.

He came in to place a kiss against a green stained cheek; icing and powdered sugar hide his freckled nose, and coat his small fingers. Eggsy ruffled his disheveled red hair before leaving Sam to his work, in favor of pulling his husband into a slow, warm kiss.

“Ewwwwww,” Samuel giggled. “Daddy and papa kisses.” He scrunched his little nose up until it wrinkled his face, but blue eyes bright and happy.

Percival smiled shyly but leaned in for another brush of lips, just to cajole another dramatic gag at such a display of affection.

“How was work?” Percival inquired while grabbing a tray of biscuits out of the oven to place onto a cooling rack. “Harry drive you sparse as usual?”

Eggsy snorted. “Nah. It was Mr. King. He is far too picky about the cut and seam of his trousers, even when they are the _same_ each and every fu-” he eyed Sam, who seemed to ignore them, but decided to correct himself. “Fricken time,” Eggsy finished.

It was hard to curb his language. Sure he had Daisy, but he wasn’t around her 24/7 and now with little ears in the home, Eggsy had earned himself a few spankings from his husband, and not always the fun kind. He had gotten better, and luckily Sam hadn’t repeated anything.

“Mmm,” Percival hummed beside him. “I don’t understand why you keep him as a client.”

Eggsy took a bottle of water out of the fridge, and downed about half in one chug; the shop got so dry this time of year, what with the heat up for client comfort. “He brings good business, all things considered.”

“You mean considering he causes most of your heartburn.” Eggsy rolled his eyes. “He’s a handful, darling,” Percival reminded him softly.

“I know.” Eggsy came to sit beside Sam. “Which one is this?” He pointed to the green colored biscuit, that Eggsy honestly couldn’t figure the shape of; it had icing gobbed onto it.

Samuel huffed a bit, a little exasperated. “It’s a T-Rex, daddy.” He tipped his head at Eggsy, expectant.

“That is Sam’s special biscuit, we used a big person knife and I helped him cut it out,” Percival informed his husband.

“Oh!” Eggsy nodded. “I see it now.” He really couldn’t; it was coated in icing, and covered in bright yellow sprinkles. “Is this going next to the tree with the others for Santa?”

“Noooo,” Sam drawled out. “Papa said I can keep this one, right?” He flashed a toothy grin that dimpled his cheeks; he was adorable, Eggsy thought.

“I did.”

“Well,” Eggsy huffed out. “Mind if I help?” He unbuttoned the cuffs to his shirt, rolled up the sleeve, and armed himself with a spoon for scooping icing.

Sam pursed his lips and looked up at Percival - who bit his lip to stave off a smile - a thoughtful expression on his small features.

“Should we let him in on our very important work?” Eggsy would have gotten offended, but he was too busy trying not to laugh at how serious Sam was being.

Percival leaned across the island a bit and stage whispered, “I think we should.”

“Okay. Yes, you may help.” Samuel slid the blue icing filled bowl to Eggsy. “You get your favorite color.” It took every ounce of strength in Eggsy to hold back tears that brimmed his eyes.

He had to blink a few times to compose himself enough, to see the star shaped biscuit in front of him.

Eggsy cleared his throat. “Right then. Important work.”

They finished the majority of icing, and Eggsy took a break to call for Chinese takeout; not many places open on Christmas Eve, and that was okay because Chinese was a favorite. He helped tidy the kitchen: put away biscuits that were dry and to be given to his mum, Harry and Merlin as gifts.

“We have to set the ones out for Santa!” Sam bounced beside Eggsy.

“How about just before you go to bed?” Eggsy suggested mildly.

“And a glass of milk?” he asked skeptically.

Percival picked up Sam to plop him onto the counter. “And a glass of milk,” he confirmed. “But I think daddy is right, and before bed is the perfect time.”

Eggsy smiled to himself as he washed the last bowl. “I think Santa would like a shot of whisky too. You know, help keep him warm.” He giggled when Percival pinched his arse.

“I think milk is just fine,” Percival replied sternly.

Samuel gasped. “But daddy is right! Gotta keep him warm!”

Percival groaned softly. “See? I have good ideas,” Eggsy replied cheekily.

They heard the doorbell and Sam shouted ‘food’ before attempting to ditch his post. “I think you are mischief.” Percival let Sam down before he fell.

Eggsy reached back with a soaped hand and pulled his husband in for a quick kiss. “I think you like my mischief.”

“I think you like it best.” Percival nipped his bottom lip. “Do not open that door, young man!” He called and went to get a very hungry 6 year old.

They finished dinner, and were pleasantly surprised when Sam had ¾ of his and ate all of his broccoli. Eggsy offered to take bath duty and readying an excited boy for wind down time.

“We get to watch How The Grinch Stole Christmas, right?”

“We do,” Eggsy agreed and handed Sam a flannel to wash his body.

Sam performed the necessary duties to wash his bits, and went back to playing. He plowed his ship through bubbles with a loud crash. “Oh no! They hit the bubble wall!” Sam made faux screams and sounds of the ship being sunk. He grabbed his octopus. “The kraken will take the souls of the men!”

“The what?” Eggsy wondered. He sat the picture of calm and ease, but he was internally losing his shit. Sam had a very interesting imagination, and he often said things that caused Percival and him to nod and smile, but low key freak the fuck out.

“The kraken, daddy! He takes the souls of men lost at sea.” Eggsy didn’t know what to say to that, and figured his best option was to keep quiet and wash Sam’s hair.

Thankfully no more talk of men’s souls being consumed by an octopus, were mentioned the remainder of bath time.

“Okay, all set.” Eggsy helped Sam with his pants. “Go head down, and do not run.” He stood and listened that Sam walked down the stairs, before changing out of wet clothes. Because Sam had abandoned his ship in favor of his shark, which thank Christ didn’t eat any dead bodies - Eggsy would have tapped out and had Percival finish - and water had been splashed out of the tub.

Eggsy made quick work and headed into the sitting room where the lights were off, the only illumination was that from the lights on the Christmas tree. Percival and Sam were huddled close under a wool afghan, a customer’s wife had gifted Eggsy two Christmases ago. He had not ever thought he’d be a tailor, let alone one for Kingsman, and have this.

“There’s room for you.” Sam patted the cushion on the other side of him. “Come on daddy.”

A family, Eggsy had a family; his heart full, and warm with love as he settled beside Sam.

Sam only fell asleep halfway through, but managed to wake up enough to help bring the 4 biscuits, he picked out special, for Santa and set them on the small table beside the tree. A glass of cold milk was poured, along with the shot Eggsy had suggested, and placed with the biscuits.

They got Samuel tucked in, ‘Twas the Night Before Christmas read by Eggsy as Percival hugged Sam close and played with his hair, and kisses exchanged once the story was finished.

“Love you, buddy.” Eggsy kissed his small nose.

“Love you too.” Samuel hugged his stuffed Dino close.

They retired down to the sitting room and waited an hour before getting gifts under the tree, biscuits eaten, milk, and the shot consumed before they sat side by side with a cuppa. Their feet propped on the coffee table, the fire died down low, and cuddled close with Eggsy’s head resting on Percival’s shoulder.

“Not bad for our first year, yeah?” Percival took their empty mugs, placed them on an end table, in favor of holding Eggsy close.

“I think we did just fine.”

Eggsy waited until the clock struck midnight, before pulling away a bit, and snaked himself into his husband’s lap.

“Happy Christmas,” he whispered.

Percival smiled softly. “Happy Christmas.” He leaned in to brush his lips with Eggsy’s; it was soft and slow but too soon his husband tipped away. Eggsy whined. “I know, but we should think about getting sleep. I have a feeling Sam will be wedging his way between us, long before we are ready to get up.”

Eggsy stole another kiss before untangling himself. “You are right,” he agreed.

And just as Percival had suspected, Samuel was in their bed at 4 in the morning. They were only fortunate enough to get Sam to stay in for a snuggle an extra hour, before their little boy managed to drag 2 very tired, but happy, adults for presents.

As he watched the joy shine out of Sam, the exhausted but radiating grin on his husband's face, Eggsy couldn't think of having Christmas any other way, and found himself hoping the years didn't fly by too fast.


End file.
